The present invention relates to beverage dispensing and in particular to packages which provide, from a dispensing machine, a beverage when mixed with water provided from the machine.
Prior art beverage dispensing systems which utilize packages of beverage-producing material used in association with a complementary hot water providing machine are well know. In one variation of such known systems, the machine includes a reservoir of hot water communicating with a water injector in the form of a hollow needle. The beverage-producing packages consist of generally planar sachets. The user inserts such a sachet into the machine, and the injector of the latter pierces a plastics nozzle carried in the top seam of the sachet. Hot water under pressure is introduced into the sachet. The beverage is dispensed through the bottom of the sachet. The base seam of the latter is secured by a pressure-sensitive adhesive and is forced open under the pressure of fluid in the sachet. The beverage itself is formed by the hot water mixing with the beverage-producing material held in the sachet. Such a system has been commercially marketed under the Registered Trade Mark xe2x80x9cFlaviaxe2x80x9d. The sachets are described, for example, in EP-B-0179641 and the machines in GB-B-2122881.
With ground coffee or leaf tea a sheet of filter material is held within the sachet to support such coffee or tea. When the bottom of the sachet opens due to the pressure of hot water, the tea leaves or coffee grains remain in the sachet, supported by the filter material. By arranging the filter material to have an upward fold, this everts as the base seam of the sachet opens. The downward motion upon eversion assists in providing a predictably even and downwardly-directed opening, so that the beverage streams downwardly into the waiting receptacle, such as a cup or mug, and is not directed sideways so as to create a mess
Problems have arisen with, in some instances, the sachet bottom seam opening too vigorously and explosively. This problem can be alleviated by heating the base seam, e.g. with hot air or steam, when the sachet is being opened: see EP-B-0426478.
The dispensing of beverages such as instant drinks or hot chocolate do not require a filter material in the sachet and have their own problems. Taking hot chocolate as an example, this is simply held in the sachet and is forced out into the receptacle with the hot water. There are three criteria one hopes to achieve: cleanout (where all the chocolate powder is washed out of the sachet), dispersion (where all the powder is successfully dispersed with the hot water in the receptacle), and clean dispensing (all of the powder and liquid dropping cleanly into the receptacle). With the Flavia sachets, one can achieve any two of these three criteria easily, but to achieve all three all of the time is difficult.
The reason for this difficulty is the lack of predictability in the opening of the base seam, particularly in the absence of a filter materialxe2x80x94as with hot chocolate. The moment a small section of the base seam opens, chocolate powder is sprayed through the opening with hot water and the pressure within the sachet rapidly falls. Thereafter, the base seam may or may not open to a greater degree and can pucker and twist. This can cause any one of the three above criteria not being achieved.
The present invention is concerned with a solution to this problem.
According to the present invention there is provided a generally-planar sachet as specified in the claims hereinafter.
The invention employs a reinforcing flexible strip in the base seam of the sachet extending across the portion that opens under the action of the pressurized water. It has been found that the presence of such a strip reduces puckering and twisting and the opening rapidly tends to form the shape, in cross-section, of an oval with tapered ends. Such an opening is downwardly directed and enables the three criteria mentioned above to be achieved more easily.
The material forming the sachet is preferably two face-to-face sheets of laminate, each having an outer plastics layer, an intermediate metal foil layer, and an inner plastics layer. The inner layers are heat bonded together around their edges to form the sachet, except in the region of the openable portion where the reinforcing strip is sandwiched between the two layers. The strip, which may be of the same plastics material as each inner layer, is heat bonded to one inner plastics layer. It is heat bonded to the other plastics layer except in the openable portion, where it is bonded with a pressure-sensitive adhesive.
When the sachet is opened under the pressure of the water, the reinforced strip and one laminate forms one side of the opening and is relatively stiff. The other side is formed by the other laminatexe2x80x94to which it had been bonded with pressure-sensitive adhesive. By avoiding having just two very flexible laminates forming the sides of the opening, a more controlled opening may be formed of more even symmetry.
Although the invention is primarily designed for beverages such a hot chocolate, which does not dictate the need for a filter material in the sachet, the invention contemplates the possibility of its use with sachets containing filter material supporting, say, ground coffee or leaf tea.